The Matsu Fic
by Salamencetopius
Summary: Todomatsu hosts a sleepover.


"Alright shitty older brothers.."

Osomatsu, Choromatsu, and Jyuhsimatsu just sat there. They had no idea why they were sitting there or why Totty was such a bitch but that's a story for another time.

"I'm planning a sleepover..I'm inviting Iyami and Chibita, Hatabou's dead or something."

Choromatsu and Osomatsu groaned in the background getting a glare from the pink-clad brother. Jyushimatsu didn't really care.

"However we will be playing Truth or Dare~! It's at 5 PM." Totty winked. It made the rest of his brothers perk up a bit at the idea alone. Truth or Dare was pretty decent, and it couldn't go TOO wrong which only Choromatsu cared about. Suddenly they all realised that Karamatsu and Ichimatsu weren't there, an odd thing for Ichimatsu and especially with Karamatsu. Everyone hates Karamatsu except the hyperactive fangirls who'd suck dick for him, which don't exist. Probably.

The time is 5 PM.

All of the sextuplets (Except Ichimatsu and Karamatsu, So incompetent) Were sitting around the table they usually sat at, but they were wearing their animal pajamas as Totty would shank them hard if they didn't. Iyami was also there, but Chibita didn't come due to his Oden Shop which they all burned down yesterday because they're shitty NEETS. Totty smirked a bit, but the others just sat there in silence. It was Totty's turn, so it would probably be some dumb shit.

Iyami spoke up a bit "TRUTH OR DARE ZANSU" Totty shouted a bit "Dare~! Iyami grinned with his stupid teeth "I DARE YOU TO GET MILK IN YOUR ASSHOLE ZANSU" Totty screeched in worry as he got shoved in the bathroom with a gallon of milk. However, he ended up not being the only one in the bathroom as he saw Karamatsu giving Ichimatsu a blowjob on the toilet with the older brother hugging his waist and crying a bit. A dead rat was on the floor in a bucket of Karamatsu's semen, it was also seemingly bit by Ichimatsu as he was a savage otherkin who always wanted to be a cat. Though they were were wearing their Animal Pajamas as well and since Ichimatsu got Bat pajamas, it seemed weird. Then again him getting sucked off by Karamatsu was probably weirder.

"Get the fuck out of the bathroom. I'm busy trying to get milk shoved up my asshole here, and that's the kind of thing I want to be more private then your incesting with dead rats. The dead rats are probably very offended right now."

He shanked Karamatsu so much that they got bored and left into the living room as Iyami went into the bathroom to help Todomatsu shove milk up his asshole. Of course when Ichimatsu and Karamatsu came out of the bathroom it was pretty unexpected, then again nobody had gone into the bathroom in 6 hours because they have bladders made of fucking titanium. Of course Choromatsu was hella weirded out by this and glared at them, Jyushimatsu didn't care because he's JUICYMATSU and Osomatsu wiggled his eyebrows at Karamatsu. Ichimatsu was holding the bucket, and the blood from the dead rat had soaked into the semen. Ichi grinned like he was going to kill someone and shoved Karamatsu to the ground as the other 3 sextuplets in the room just turned around trying to hide whatever was going on back there from their field of vision. Except Osomatsu because he's a disgusting porn-obsessed NEET who's into kinky shit.

"So Jyushimatsu, I've heard something about Ichimatsu and that he's apparently in a secret Cat Cult that's planning to attack Tokyo and replace all the humans with cats."

Jyushimatsu didn't care.

Osomatsu was busy "jackin it like 1962" and eventually Ichimatsu was about ready to pass out as Karamatsu was crying in pain laying in the fetal position on the floor. The Cat Fucker got up and ran out of the house, but not without kicking Karamatsu in the face.

Ichimatsu was on top of the roof at the matsuno brothers establishment, he had a small pocket radio in his hands and pulled it out, hands shaking a bit due to the pressure given to him. He had to do this perfectly. He kept saying to himself that if he fucked this up, then everyone would laugh at him, everyone would look down upon him. He clutched the radio and yelled into it.

"Send. The. Fucking. Planes."

As he said this, a huge plane whizzed overhead clearly charging for something. He was covering his ears due to how loud it was but noticed the signature logo on the side.

"The Pussy Destroyers"

He smiled. His moment had not been in vain. He had done it. Every cat would see him as a hero.

The plane charged into the side of a large tower. It exploded.

People down below were slammed into walls, and shoved into Pussy Destroyer branded cars to be taken to the "Summer Camp" him and his clan members built. He went downstairs and could hear Totty moaning as Iyami ate his ass. Jyushimatsu didn't care. He looked towards Karamatsu and could hear his older brother saying something.

"H-hello Darkness my old friend."


End file.
